zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Whale King
The Whale King is a Whale-type Zoid, one of over 200 mechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. It appears in both the battle story and most of the Zoids anime series as a transport for Zoids and people. Overview When the battlefield becomes an immense area in a war between continents, it is essential for a transporter to carry a large quantity of Zoids at once. The Empire's technological teams based the Whale King on an enormous oceanic wild zoid. The giant Zoid can carry an entire battalion of troops and can move through either air or sea with ease. Though its enormous size and slow mobility make it unsuitable for direct combat, it is still heavily armoured and can protect the Zoids it carries. Battle Story appearances Media appearances Guardian Force Several Whale Kings appear throughout the series; the majority of the Imperial army is transported via the use of Whale Kings. At various points, older Whale Kings are used by the antagonists of the series. The Whale King is used by both the Empire and Republic later in the series, being differentiated by the appearance of each faction's logos on the head. New Century Zero Harry Champ owned three Whale Kings, however many are owned and used by the Backdraft Organization. Harry's Zoids are of the standard red colouration, while the Backdraft has black and orange Whale Kings. The Tigers Team also used a yellow Whale King that matched the colour of their Zoids. Dr. Laon possessed a unique custom Whale King, which was often seen battling Dr. Toros' Hover Cargo. The 'Great Whale King,' as he called it, was much larger and more powerful than standard model. It held hundreds of small Zoids, many cannons, and even a 200-inch home theatre. Laon gloated that it had firepower equivalent to a Death Saurer. The most surprising feature of this transport was the installment of an anti-gravity generator. When deployed, a massive white light shone from the tip of the Whale King, creating an anti-gravity wave which covers the battlefield, sending all Zoids up into the high atmosphere. Fuzors The episode "Nightmare in the Sky" is the most prominent featuring of the Whale King in this series. In this episode, a luxury Whale King is hijacked along with its passengers, the hijackers demanding release of a prisoner in exchange for the lives of the people on board. Video Games The Whale King appeared in the Zoids Saga series of games, where it is a late-game transport. The Whale King is able to fly, and hence can traverse all kinds of terrain and avoid random encounters. However it is immpossible to use it inside caves, forcing the player to use one of the earlier transport Zoids for underground exploration. The Zoid also appears in Zoids VS III where the Whale King serves as a battleground. Web Comic A Whale King would be used in the Web Comic to transport the Dark Spiner to the battlefield. Models Related Zoids Whale Kaiser A medium sized transportation Zoid similar to the Whale King. It has a more fish-like tail and holds considerably fewer Zoids in its haul than the Whale King. The "mouth" of this transportation Zoid is also very fish-like, opening like the mouth of a bass to reveal its haul. The Whale Kaiser was sixty-five meters long fourteen meters high meaning it could not hold tall Zoids like the Iron Kong. It could however, hold three Dimetrodons and 900 armed men. The Whale Kaiser did not need a runway for take-off and it's thick armor could withstand missile assaults. The Whale Kaiser first appeared under the usage of the Imperial forces, infact it was created through a joint effort by the Guylos and Zenabas factions. It appeared in several Zoids fanbooks and promotional ads during the OJR line, often seen releasing Dimetrodon from its haul. Several Whale Kaiser were again spotted on the box of the HMM Dark Horn with Guylos logos transporting Dark Zoids. The Whale Kaiser went into discontinued use after the meteor strike. Note, the name Whale Kaiser is exchanged with "Mother Command Ship" several times during The Zoid's debut in volume 10 of the original Zoids Story. The name has also been translated as "Whale King". Hammer Kaiser Another large transportation class Zoid with flight capabilities like the Whale King. In appearance this Zoid resembles a hammerhead shark and it was large enough to hold a Death Stinger. The Hammer Kaiser was seen in Guardian Force anime taking the Death Stinger into space making it the first transportaion type Zoid to travel beyond Zi's atmosphere. Category:Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids